Un hombre como pocos
by ASUKA02
Summary: A pesar de los cambios y la pobreza, ellos no se arrepentían de tenerlo. Viñeta NaruSaku y Shinachiku.


N/A: Esto lo escribí hace meses, mientras esperaba a que llegara la luz, es una viñeta Narusaku con Shinachiku, universo alterno.

* * *

— **Un hombre como pocos—**

By ASUKA02

 **Viñeta única**

 **.**

La risa de Shinachiku resonó tan fuerte que Sakura se despertó asustada en el sofá, al no ver a su pequeño hijo a su lado se espanto, no sabía ni en qué momento se durmió mientras velaba el sueño de su hijo.

La risa infantil se escuchaba cerca.

—Chiss, vas a despertar a tú madre.

Sakura escuchó la voz de Naruto y se tranquilizó. Estaba dormida cuando Naruto llegó del trabajo. La pelirosa caminó por la pequeña casa y los encontró en la habitación de ambos.

Ellos se estaban divirtiendo, Naruto le hacía cosquillas en la barriga y el niño rubio de un añito reía escandalosamente tratando de protegerse con sus manitas, Sakura tuvo miedo de que se le explotara un pulmón.

—Naruto, déjalo respirar. —dijo ella sentándose en la orilla de la cama donde padre e hijo estaban jugando.

El Uzumaki tenía a Shinachiku acostado sobre sus piernas, boca arriba con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

Momentáneamente Naruto dejó de hacerle cosquillas al niño y vio que su pareja tenía cara de estar muy preocupada.

—Calma Sakura-chan, yo no le haría daño nunca, sólo es juego.

Shinachiku atrapó los dedos de su padre y se los puso en la barriga para que siguiera, es que el muchachito también era masoquista.

—¿Ves?, a él le gusta.

—Naruto, nos van a echar de la casa si no pagamos hoy la renta. —le informó muy preocupada.

Eran una pareja de padres muy jóvenes, al ella quedar embarazada sus tíos la echaron de la casa, Naruto había tenido que dejar de estudiar para ponerse a trabajar y mantenerlos, sin embargo él la había convencido de que al menos ella terminara la segundaria.

Shizune, su amable vecina cuidaba al niño mientras ella estaba en clases y Naruto trabajaba.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, hable con el casero para que nos dé chance hasta el viernes, el viernes me pagan mi quincena y completo con unos trabajos extras.

Vivían con una economía muy reducida, Naruto trabajaba todo el día en la estación del metro vendiendo boletos viajeros. También hacía un dinero extra ayudando a cargar maletas en sus dos horas de descanso. Aún así siempre les faltaba dinero, mantenerse y tener un bebé era muy costoso.

Shinachiku al ver que su padre ya no le hacía cosquillas se puso a jugar sobre la cama con unos peluches, llevándolos de un lado al otro y haciendo soniditos con su boca.

Naruto miró a su esposa que seguía angustiada, ya que si gastaban todo el sueldo de Naruto en el alquiler, después no tendrían para comer.

—Resolveré, siempre lo hago no te preocupes.

—Si trabajo tendríamos más dinero. —le dijo ella intentando convencerlo.

—Primero termina de estudiar, así tendrás más oportunidades Sakura-chan, ya no te falta casi nada.

Ella estaba a meses para graduarse, tras varios segundos de silencio Naruto volvió a hablar.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó distraída.

Él miró a su hijo jugando inocentemente, ajeno a todos los problemas de sus padres y Sakura entendiendo a lo que se refería, ella negó con la cabeza —Mientras Shinachiku pueda seguir riendo así como hace un momento, vale la pena pasar por todas estas etapas Naruto.

Él sonrió aliviado, era verdad que había cometido una locura teniendo sexo sin protección, pero ahora estaba asumiendo sus responsabilidades y no se arrepentía, y así se lo hizo saber.

—Sí que lo vale, ya sabes que nunca tuve una familia Sakura-chan, de verdad estoy disfrutando tener esta responsabilidad, no te preocupes tanto, en cuanto consiga un mejor trabajo ganare más dinero y no faltara nada, lo prometo.

—Es verdad —respondió recuperando sus ánimos.

A ella sus tíos le habían dicho que si dejaba el niño con Naruto, podría volver con ellos y retomar su vida llena de comodidades.

Ahora que Shinachiku existía era su razón de vivir, no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Dejar a Naruto tampoco era una idea que le apetecía, un chico de diecisiete años, fiestero y alocado que deja todo para ponerse a trabajar por ella y su hijo, era un hombre como pocos.

Fin


End file.
